


Steals Once More (Again and Again)

by MordorIsCalling



Series: Bilbo Baggins's Greatest Burglary [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, POV Thorin, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we are badass like Eowyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling
Summary: “Your Majesty?” Balin asks, snapping the King Under the Mountain out of his pleasant train of thought.With an apologetic smile, Thorin answers, “Forgive me, my friend, but I must go get my glasses. I always forget that my eyesight isn’t as good as it once was.”Balin’s eyes twinkle all too knowingly, as if he saw right through the little lie.Or, Master Burglar keeps stealing.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Bilbo Baggins's Greatest Burglary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492391
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	Steals Once More (Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts), [VacationPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacationPlease/gifts), [Porphyrios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porphyrios/gifts), [RustyShackleford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyShackleford/gifts).



> Oof, I finally wrote some Bagginshield! It feels so good, like coming home :D
> 
> At the beginning of this year, LadyLaran asked for a continuation of this series: "I'd love to see them married and happy". So finally, here it is! I hope you like it!  
> I'd also like to gift this fic to:  
> \- VacationPlease, for being wonderful, always looking out for me and supporting me,  
> \- Porphyrios, for their amazing contribution to this fandom,  
> \- Eldikar_The_Magnificent, for their beautiful art and support. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

The first surprise of the day comes rather late, in mid-afternoon.

Balin hands him a parchment to read – a draft of a contract between the miner’s guild and the jeweller’s guild. Thorin skims over the major points and focuses his attention on the text in finer print. The letters are blurry, however, no matter how hard he squints, so he reaches into the inside pocket of his coat to retrieve his glasses.

They aren’t there.

With a frown, he searches through all the pockets of his attire but still doesn’t find them, even though he clearly recalls taking them with him before he kissed Bilbo goodbye in the morning. Bilbo returned the kiss with much fervour and soon, they were both running their hands all over each other’s bodies, just a step away from undressing. Thorin had to leave their rooms with great regret. 

“Your Majesty?” Balin asks, snapping the King Under the Mountain out of his pleasant train of thought.

With an apologetic smile, Thorin answers, “Forgive me, my friend, but I must go get my glasses. I always forget that my eyesight isn’t as good as it once was.”

Balin’s eyes twinkle all too knowingly, as if he saw right through the little lie.

Since he’d like to be done with his duties for the day as soon as possible, Thorin takes all the shortcuts that lead to Erebor’s library. He prides himself in in the fact that few dwarves in the Mountain know all the hidden corridors as well as he does. His ability to navigate through his kingdom like this certainly has come in handy over the years. Thorin can’t help but recall the period of time before the official announcement of his courtship with Bilbo, when the secret passages proved to be especially useful. They used them a lot to meet without the public’s knowledge until the Hobbit was absolutely sure he wanted to marry Thorin. The role of the Consort came with many obligations and expectations and the Hobbit had to be certain about it before they entered their courtship. The hidden hall leading from the Princes' rooms to the King's chambers witnessed many of the Hobbit's attempts at gaining the certainty. Bilbo called all the sneaking around ridiculous yet even he couldn’t deny that there was a certain thrill to it.

Now, five years later, there’s no need for such exciting secrecy. Ever since Bilbo accepted that he would become a Consort, he’s been managing to live up to the role very well. The Hobbit does get overwhelmed sometimes, especially that the enthusiasm of Durin’s Folk about his person still hasn’t ceased, and seeks out solitude on such moments. Bilbo’s reclusiveness only adds to his public appeal, much to his despair and Thorin’s amusement.

Master Burglar keeps stealing, not only people's hearts. 

When Thorin enters the library, he finds Ori, who points him to Bilbo wordlessly. The Hobbit is sitting by a desk, coping some book in Khuzdul. It’s a scandal on its own but, despite the many protests of the majority of Thorin’s subjects, including Bilbo’s most ardent admirers, hiding their sacred tongue from the Hobbit was for naught. The Consort started picking up the language on his own by listening to it being spoken around him. It was inevitable that at some point Bilbo started learning Khuzdul from books, and Durin’s Folk could only give him a very begrudged permission.

Thorin walks up to his Hobbit husband slowly so as not to startle him. Bilbo must hear his approach but gives no reaction. As Thorin stands directly behind him, he bends down and wraps his arms around Bilbo, his cheek resting on the top of the Hobbit’s head.

“Good afternoon, my treasure,” Thorin greets him. 

“Hello, dearest,” Bilbo answers, not stopping what he’s doing, “What brings you here?”

Thorin smiles and lays a kiss on Bilbo’s cheek. “Apart from you stealing my heart all over again, as you do every day,” he says, and Bilbo huffs a fond ‘silly dwarf’ under his breath, “you’ve taken something else from me this morning.”

Bilbo lets out an innocent hum. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin says sternly, “give them back.” Bilbo ignores him and keeps copying the book. Thorin sighs. “Light of all lights,” he murmurs into Bilbo’s ear, “I need my glasses.”

The Hobbit lets out a heavy breath, puts quill away and wriggles out of Thorin’s arms. The King stands back so that his Consort can rise from his seat. When Bilbo turns around, there’s a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“I do have them,” he answers, “But I won’t give them to you.”

“ _Bilbo_ ,” Thorin warns.

Bilbo leans in, his voice turning husky, “Take them yourself. Search all of my pockets. _Thoroughly_.”

Thorin inhales sharply. Careless of whether they’re being watched or not, he steps closer to his husband so that their bodies are only a few inches apart. “My burglar,” he murmurs, his lips almost brushing over Bilbo’s, “you maddening creature. Give them back. I still have duties to attend to before I can take _thorough_ care of you.”

“I know, my sun,” Bilbo replies softly, laying a hand on Thorin’s beard. Thorin’s heart flutters at the loving endearment. It never ceases to amaze him how easily the words leave Bilbo’s mouth, knowing how highly hobbits value the sun and light. “It’s just that...” Bilbo sighs. “Well. I should do something to uphold my burglar status from time to time, and if this has you coming to me during the day... I’d say it’s killing two birds with one stone.”

The King chuckles and brushes his knuckles against the Consort’s cheek. The touch makes the Hobbit smile. “There’s no need to prove your skills, Ghivahsel,” Thorin says, “You’re already the greatest thief Middle Earth has ever known.”

Bilbo makes a show of considering the trueness of this statement, then replies, “Seeing that I’ve stolen Thorin Oakenshield’s heart...” His tone is playful, and a cheeky grin lights up his face. “I think so, yes.”

Thorin doesn’t deny the truth when he hears one and just kisses his husband. Bilbo lets out a happy little hum and Thorin is in love with him all over again. Soon after that, the situation from the morning quickly repeats itself, which isn’t a surprise at all, and the two break apart only when Ori clears his throat right next to them.

When Thorin finally heads back to Balin, he nearly forgets to take the glasses with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that hobbits, since their love all things that grow so much, regard endearments referring to sun and light as the most loving. Sun and its light give life and make things grow, so to say that "you're my sun" or "my light" is to say that I live thanks to you, or I simply couldn't live without you, that you give me strength and encourage me to grow.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this fic ❤️
> 
> All the best for you in the upcoming New Year, wonderful people! 💕


End file.
